


Bait

by EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, he doesnt care, hot Stiles, the pack has a crush on stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm/pseuds/EveryoneWantsLoveInSomeForm
Summary: The pack encounter a succubus and how they got rid of it was ...different.





	Bait

The pack was up against a succubus. It had Derek pinned to the forest floor and was about to kill him. Everyone is freaking out how to distract it because none of there plans worked.

Stiles remembers how a succubus' lust overpowers its whole being, so he just needs to make it aroused. He dog whistles at her when the succubus finally looks at him he takes off all the clothes covering his torso.

He's glad he's wearing those tight jeans that look like they're painted on, his ass looks great in them. His now bare torso shows everything that's been hidden by his many layers of clothes.

His abs, muscles, scars, and tattoos are now on full display. The tattoos around his pink nipples make one want to lick them. Everything just stops.

Stiles bare chest with his tight jeans, black combat boots, messy hair, and sweat that looks as if it's sparkling, he looks too good to pass up. The succubus gulps so loud even the humans could hear but then again she's not the only one gulping.

She let's go of Derek and starts slowly walking towards Stiles as if scared to frighten him after all she has already done. The wolves start to growl when she gets closer to Stiles but before anyone can think of lunging toward her, Stiles holds out his hands telling them no.

He keeps his eyes on her though. His eyes look like gems and it adds to their attraction. The succubus reaches out and caresses his chest.

Everyone growls at her even the humans. She leans into him releasing her pheromones to charm him. She was about to kiss his neck when she freezes.

She whips her head up and stares at those cold amber eyes. Stiles smirk is cold and twisted making an illusion of some fang showing. She reaches out to touch his face but everything becomes dark before she could.

Her body crumples at his feet. Everyone looks shocked and stare at the dagger made out of mountain ash, mistletoe, holy water, and light magic in Stiles' hand. Stiles puts the knife back into the back of his pants and picks up his shirt to put back on.

Surprisingly it's Derek who shouts " **No!** " turning red after doing so. Stiles just smirk at them, mischief glistening in his eyes. He looks down at his chest and trails his hand down to where his V is defined, slowly looks up and says "Like what you see?" with a hint of a laugh.

All the pack members nod their head yes which makes Stiles laugh louder.


End file.
